EuroMusic Dance Contest
The EuroMusic Dance Contest (EMDC) is a competitive dance festival between European countries (and some expections), where every participating country sends an act to dance to compete in the event. At the end, the results are made by a professional jury. History The origins of the contest date back to November 2019. After a lot of rumors, the EBU announced to start with a new show. For the first edition, the EBU announced that they would invite different countries to try out the new contest. The results would be made of a jury, who will announce the top 3 at the end of the show. The first edition took place in the Copenhagen Opera House, in Denmark. In this edition seven countries took part. At the end of the show the jury revealed that Netherlands won this very first edition. Poland finished at the second place, and the hosting nation Denmark ended at the third place. A bit later it was clear that there would come a second edition. Different as in the previous edition, countries could apply to particpate. The contest was held in Moscow, Russia. Poland won this edition. The EBU selected Sweden as host country. The venue was in Stockholm. Sweden won the contest. Poland finished for the third time in a row in the top two. Russia finished for the first time in the top three. The fourth edition took place in Poland. The hosting country won the country for the second time. Denmark and Portugal completed the top three. Format For the first edition, the EBU announced to invite countries to participate. It is still unclear or there is coming a second edition, and if the countries can apply there. After all the performances, a jury will make a top three, what they will reveal at the very end of the show. The rest of the results will not be published. Number of victories and hosting To date, only Poland won the contest more than once. They won three times. They were also the first country who could win the contest when it took place in their land. Different as in the EuroMusic Song Contest, the winning country is not automatically the hosting nation for the next edition. In this contest the EBU will select a broadcater who is responsible for hosting the contest. Denmark hosted the first contest in Copenhagen. The second edition was in Moscow. Stockholm hosted the third and fifth edition. Poland hosted the fourth edition. Official logo Participating countries From the beginning of the contest until the most recent edition, 11 countries took part in the contest. In the first edition, the EBU sended an invitation to the broadcasters. Since the second edition, the EBU will not invite countries anymore, but the countries have to apply to participate. On this map, the countries in green are the countries that took part in at least one edition. The yellow countries are the countries who are able to participate but didn't made their début yet and the grey ones, are the nations who can't participate in this contest. Winners Statistics Here you can see the top 3 prestations from eatch country. ;Table key : Withdrawn – Countries who have participated in the past but have withdrawn. See Also * EuroMusic Song Contest * Eurovision Music Festival